Find the number of integers $n$ that satisfy
\[10 < n^2 < 99.\]
Solution: The integers $n$ that satisfy $10 < n^2 < 99$ are
\[-9, -8, -7, -6, -5, -4, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9\]for a total of $\boxed{12}$ integers.